An information technology (IT) solution typically includes software, hardware, and service components or a combination thereof that work cooperatively to solve a specific problem or address a user need. Recently, technologies have arisen that allow Cloud service providers (CSP's) to offer cost-effective IT products and services such as virtualized, scalable data centers, unlimited range of applications, platforms and storage technologies, and others for a per use fee or a flat fee. As a result, many of these CSP's offer cost-effective outsourcing of IT operations to an enterprise that may be scaled instantly, seamlessly and on demand in a Cloud computing environment.
A typical in-house IT data center operates in a trusted and controlled environment. However, it may not be as cost-effective as CSP service and may not be easily scalable. Accordingly, there is a need for developing methods and systems for deploying secure IT solutions in a Cloud based unsecure environment.
The following Detailed Description is provided with reference to the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number usually identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items.